Grocery store drama
by Sierra2
Summary: I've added chapter two!!! Hope you enjoy!!! In case you didn't read the first one its about Trunks,Pan,Goten,andBra gettign stuck in a grocery store...second capter...revenge.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note:ok...well...this is basically about the DBZ characters trapped in a grocery store. Sooooo many things can happen!!!!!!*Cackles evil* uh..*clears throat* anyways...you didn't hear that....now..to the story!  
  
  
  
Gohan came running into the house screaming "I did it!!! i did it!!!!!" Pan, Goten and videl ran into the living room. "Did what sweety?" Videl asked. Gohan grinned "I got a job!" Pan and Goten exchanged uneasy glances and Videl screamed for delight. Pan grinned "Before we celebrate...what job is this?" Goten smirked" yeah...what job?" Gohan proudly looked at both of them " I am opening a grocery store." Pan and Goten fell on the floor laughing. "You...you used what money for this?" Videl asked. Backing away Gohan smiled calmly " Our...life savings?" Pan and Goten stopped laughing and looked at Videl. "you used....WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Videl screamed. Gohan rubbed Videl gently trying to calm her down " you'll just have to go see it..." Pan perked up " Can we bring friends?" Goten smirked and knudged Pan " You just want some time alone with Tru-" Pan slapped her hand across Goten's mouth. Gohan raises an eyebrow " with who?" Pan sweatdropped " uh..uh..true friends!! yeah...thats it!! I'll go call some of those true friends right now!!" Pan lied and shot a glare at Goten.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the grocery store......  
  
Trunks looked the place up and down " This is why you called us?" Pan glanced at Videl who was holding her rage in then back at Trunks " uh....yep..lets go inside and look around!" Goten put his arm around Bra and she giggled " lets go too." Gohan looked up at them "I will be right in." Pan nodded and ran inside with everyone else trailing behind. Stopping dead in her tracks everyone fell except pan. Trunks rubbed his head irritated " why the sudden hault?" Trunks soon saw what Pan saw....a store full of food...a saiyins dream come true. "I call the junk food aisle!" Pan grinned and ran for it. "I don't think so..." Trunks smirked and ran after her. Just when trunks was about to catch up with her the lights went out and the doors shut along with a strong metal door closing over the glass one.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside the grocery store.....  
  
Gohan walked over to a panel " Look at this videl..the man even installed a security system for me.....once activated a steal door comes down behind the glass one and the only way to get it open is with a code." Videl inspected the panel" Do you HAVE the code?" Gohan sweatdroped " I'll have to call him" Suddenly the panel sparked and they system was activated. The door shut behind the glass one and the windows became barred in. The panel was destroyed. "Gohan...run..." Videl said holding in her rage.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the store....  
Pan's one fear was of the dark so she unconciously grabbed for the closest object which happened to be Trunks. Trunks grinned at Pan and she blushed and let go of him. "So...sorry." Pan stuttered. Trunks grabbed Pan and looked her in the eyes "Don't be.." Pan couldn't help it anymore and kissed Trunks. What surprised Pan was that he kissed back. He began to deepen the kiss when suddenly a loud voice rang through the store. "No making out in aisle 4." Goten smirked. Trunks and Pan jumped apart " Goten.." Pan said under clenched teeth. Pan grabbed some soda and started shaking it. Trunks gave her a weird look "What are you doing?" Pan grinned "Getting revenge." Trunks grinned as well and picked up a soda and started shaking it. Pan and Trunks started to creep towards the front when suddenly cupcakes where throw in their faces "Take that!!" Goten yelled and Bra giggled. Trunks opened his soda and it sprayed all over bra and Goten "This is war." Pan smirked and opened her soda and sprayed the fleeing Bra and Goten. Pan and Trunks looked at each other and smiled. Then gave each other a high five. "Ok...lets go get some walky talkies then get are supplies up." Trunks comanded. Pan giggled and saluted Trunks.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On Bra and Goten's side of the store....  
Bra giggled madly "You are sooooo funny goten!" Goten grinned at seeing his supplies. He had a few buckets of melted ice cream, some hersey syrup and some sprinkles. Oh and the cherrys. "They will be the original ice cream sundaes" Goten laughed. Bra giggled "Lets go!" Goten grabbed a bucket and snuck along the aisles. "There they are! They are talking...lets get 'em" Goten and Bra dumped a bucket of melted ice creamed on Pan and Trunks. They both gasped and then got sprayed with hersey syrup, next the sprinkles and then pelted with cherrys. Goten and Bra skipped off to another aisle lauhging madly. Pan looked up and Trunks and grinned "You look delicious." Trunks smiled and kissed Pan lightly "Lets go show them we are the better couple." Pan nodded and turned her walky talkie on "Roger that." Trunks looked around then lowered his voice "ok...lets split up and gets them from both sides..." Pan nodded and took off down the aisle. Pan sneaked down the aisle and then spotted Goten and Bra kissing each other "hey..i thought makign out wasn't aloud." Pan said to herself. She then rolled soem jelly beans down the aisle and Goten and Bra fell over. Trunks appeared leaning over the shelf and Pour coke all over them. Next he took flour and dumped it on them. Pan came up and poured a bucket of hardening chocolate. Goten glared at Pan from under his hardening mask. Trunks smield and leaned forward. Suddenly the shelve started to shake. " uh..p...pan?!" Trunks yelled. Pan shooved goten and Bra out of the way (including herself) Just before the shelve fell over hitting the other shelves in front of it knocking them over too. Trunks sweatdropped "opsie..." Pan gasped slightly then smiled " well...we won!" Trunks nodded in agreement "So lets go...before we get in trouble." Pan walked to the door and saw a metal steal door with no handel " About that leaving thing.....slight problem..." Trunks walks over and shrugged "Thats no problem at all." Trunks power up a ki blast and shot it at the door but instead of the door being gone the fire sprinklers from above turn on but all electricity is down so no fire alarm.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
a few hours later....  
  
"hehehehehehehehehehehe"  
  
Trunks looked around "pan...what exactly did you eat?  
"Just some candy why?" Pan ask Trunks looks at the box and reads 99% alchohalic. "Well...there is alchohal in it." Pan giggles madly "Really?" Trunks tries to grab the new box of candy from pan but instead she stuffs a handful of candy into his mouth. Trunks swallow them and shakes his head "What a rush..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4 more hours....  
  
"wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" "Yahooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" pan yells as she flew by on the conveyerbelt where the send packadges in the back. Bra and Goten fell on the floor laughing. "Me next me next!!" Trunks begged. Pan flew off the machine and into a box. Goten just then reliezed something " Hey guys.....the electricity is working!!" Trunks flew by with a whoosh!!!. Bra cackled "I think Trunks figured that out." Pan giggled and then suddenly Trunks flew off the conveyerbelt and landed on pan. Goten glanced at bra then grinned "I'm next!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
two hours later....  
  
The doors open and Gohan and Videl run in to see a ruined grocery store "My store!!!" Gohan gasped. Pan,Trunks, Goten and Bra walked up to the front and winces at seeing Gohan. "My baby!!" Videl runs over and hugs Pan. "can't...breath.." Pan said trying to gasp for air. Videl let go and smiled . "Gohan...we'll sell this place...no arguments" Videl said sternly. Gohan frowned then finally agreed. Pan looekd up at trunks and wrapped her arms around his neck "Looks like we will be going on another advenure." Trunks smirks and kisses Pan "Sounds like fun."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok........did you like it? review it pleaseeeeee!!!!! pretty pretty please!!!!!! *gets on her knees and begs*  
ahem...anyways....tell me if i should write another chapter!! ^_^---Sierra 


	2. revenge is sweet...literally

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
authors note: out of popular demand....*crickets chirp* uh..not popular but out of SMALL demand I am writing a second chapter. Well last time we all know that Gohan's grocery store got trashed....*clears throat* well this time Gohan has to SELL the store. Wish him luck!!! Have fun reading *puts on goggles*  
  
  
Chapter two: Rematch on the campsite  
  
  
Pan,Trunks,Goten, and Bra let out a sigh as the watched Gohan pound a sign into the ground saying sold. "So many memories..." Pan said outloud. Trunks grinned "Yeah.....lots of memories." Goten suddenly perked up "Hey!! How about we go on a camping trip!" Everyone stared at Goten "A camping trip?" Pan asked making sure she heard right. Bra smiled "Yeah...we want a rematch." Trunks grinned "You'll lose but its your call....lets go get are stuff together." Pan nodded "Me and trunks will shop for our stuff together and Goten and Bra will shop for their camping stuff together." Goten nodded in agreement "Meet back here tonight at 8." They all were about to fly off when Pan suddenly remembered something "One problems guys.....we need to make sure its ok with our parents." Trunks laughed at their mistake and waited for Pan to ask Gohan. "Wait a second...does that mean i have to ask chichi?" Goten whined. Pan laughed slightly "yep...have fun!" Pan walked over to Gohan and smiled innocently "Daddy...can I go on a camping trip with Bra, Goten and Trunks?" Gohan looked at Pan "A camping trip?" Pan nodded exidtly. "As long as your not ruining any of MY property." Pan sweatdropped and hugged Gohan for a thanks and then ran over to the rest of the gang. "Ok, I can go." Trunks nodded "I will meet you at the mall" Trunks winked. Pan smiled and flew off. Goten looked at Bra "Meet at my house." Bra raised an eyebrow but nodded and flew off while Goten went the other way.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Trunks house....  
  
"A camping trip?" Bulma asked. "Yeah...just with Pan, Goten, and Bra." Trunks said casually. Sighing Bulma looked up at Trunks "Ok Trunks.....just be careful." Trunks grinned and flew out all smiles "Now to go to the mall..." Trunks said to himself. Trunks landed at the mall and walked in looking for Pan. Pan saw Trunks and started waving her arms around "Over here!!" Trunks laughed slightly and walked over to Pan "Where should we start?" Trunks asked. Pan grinned "Lets go get some whipcream and silly string...we will start there." Trunks flashed an evil grin "Sounds like a plan."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Goten's house....  
  
Goten walked into his room and sees Bra reading a note. "Hey!! Don't read that!" Goten jumped for the note but Bra pulled away grinning "Dear Trunks.." Bra started "I had another dream about Bra....I can't get my mind off of her!" Goten started to blush and tried to grab for the note this time suceeding. Bra giggled "So you dreamt of me?" Goten blushed again and mumbled "You weren't supposed to read that...." Bra smiled "Well..whats the plan?" Goten perked up "Ok...we are going to play a game..." Bra looked at Goten weirdly "a game?" .Goten nodded"we'll be on teams...me and you versus Trunks and Pan...we will just tell them it is capture the flag." Bra raised an eyebrow "How is this revenge?  
Goten smirked "We set traps through the whole woods...we will know where they are so we will dodge them." Bra grinned "Lets do it!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At 8:00....  
Pan and Trunks land with bags slinged over their shoulders. Goten and Bra were waiting there with a few bags too "We already choose the campsite." Goten smiled. Pan looked at Goten suspiciously "Alright then.....lead us there..." Goten nodded and flew off with Bra along side him. Trunks looked at Pan "I don't trust him do you?" Pan shook her head "Neither do I."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the campsite...  
Goten started putting up his tent which he was sharing with Trunks. Pan and Bra were sharing the other tent. Trunks was kind enough to be setting up for them. Pan gazed around then sat on a tree stump planning out her idea more thorougly. Pan grinned to herself and started drawing out a design. Bra went out into the woods to collect some fire wood for the fire they would need that night. She,of coarse, already knew the way around since Goten and her had already been there. After Trunks and Goten set up the tents and Bra returned with the fire wood Goten proposed an idea "How about we play a game?" Pan and Trunks exchanged glances. Bra smiled "What game?" she asked acting like she didn't know. "Well...its kind of like capture the flag except you have to stay with the person on your team and go everywhere together." Goten explained. "And I'm guessing you're with Bra?" Pan asked. Bra nodded "If thats ok with you." Pan smiled at Trunks "Thats just fine." Goten handed Pan and Trunks their red flag and they walked into the woods to find their homebase. Goten winked at Bra and they walked into the woods after them.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Pan and Trunks homebase...  
Pan stuck the flag into a mound of rocks piled ontop of each other and smiled proudly "There we go...all set." Trunks looked around studying the forest "Should we go search for them now?" He asked. Pan grinned and nodded "Sounds like fun." Trunks and Pan headed off into the woods when suddenly they heard a 'CRACK'. Pan gave Trunks an uneasy glance then suddenly Trunks flew up into the air upside down. His foot was hanging from a rope which was extended from a tree. Pan fell onto the floor laughing. "You think this is funny huh?" Trunks asked sourly. Pan stood up smiling "Of coarse not...I think its hilarious!" Pan took a step away from Trunks as he tried to reach for her when another 'CRACK' was heard. This time Pan flew up upside down making Trunks laugh hard as well. Pan frowned "This isn't funny!" Trunks snickered "It sure is." They were interrupted by more sounds of laughter. Goten and Bra stepped out from some trees and grinned evilly. "This isn't funny!!" Pan and Trunks yelled at the same time. Goten glanced at Bra then flashed a smile "Now for payback..." Goten said. "Isn't THIS your payback?" Pan asked pointing to the rope holding her foot. "Not quiet." Bra grinned. Goten and Bra took out some sealed up buckets and took off their lids. Trunks' eyes widened "Can't we talk this over?" Trunks pleaded. Goten shook his head and dumped the bucket on Trunks then Bra dumped hers on Pan. "We'll see you next time." Goten winked and walked into the woods. "Hope the birds don't get to ya." Bra added following Goten. Pan and Trunks were covered in hardening chocolate. "Great....just great.." Pan mumbled.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour later (they aren't upside down anymore the ropes gave out but they still can't move)  
"50 bottles of beer on the wall.....50 bottles of beer...take one down pass it around 49 bottles of beer on the wall." Pan sang while she layed on the ground unable to move. "Will you...stop....singing.....that...song." Trunks said irritated considering he heard it start from 200. Ignoring Trunks Pan continued "49 bottles of beer on the wall......49 bottles of beer...take one down pass it around...48 bottles of beer on the wall."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour later (again)  
"2 bottles of beer on the wall.....2 bottles of beer.....take one down pass it around.....2 bottles of beer on the wall." Pan took a deep breath. Trunks continusly banged his head on the ground "Make it stop!!!" He whined. "1 bottle of beer on the wall......1 bottle of beer.....take one down pass it around...1 bottle of beer on the wall." Pan finished and Trunks looked up "She stopped.....SHE STOPPED!!!!!"Trunks yelled for joy. Pan's eyes widened "Slight....problem..." Trunks looked at Pan "What is it?" Trunks asked. Pan gulped "Ever heard of the movie 'Birds'?" Trunks raised an eyebrow and nodded "What about it?" Pan looked up at a tree" Well...lets just say we are in our own movie..." Trunks looked up also and saw a tree full of crows covering each branch. "Run!!!!" Trunks yelled. Pan cleared her throat reminding Trunks that they kind of couldn't move. "Oh yeah.....ROLL!!!!!!" Trunks corrected himself then Pan and him started to roll through the woods.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the campsite....  
Goten stretched out and looked at Bra and laughed "I wonder how much longer they'll be in there." Bra nodded looking slightly worried "I hope they're ok..." Just then you could hear the leaves rustling and two figures appeared in the campsite having scraps and bruises everywhere "Revenge...will..be...ours..." Trunks said out of breath. "What happened to you?" Goten asked hiding his amusment. "birds......thats what happened.." Pan said with a glare. Bra gulped and backed away. Pan and Trunks both trudged off to their seperate tents and ploped down in them falling asleep so they would have enough energy tonight to use their plan on Bra and Goten. Goten glanced at Bra "I recomend you stay awake tonight." Goten advised her. "Why is that?" Bra asked. "Because if I'm correct Trunks and Pan while try to get their revenge tonight..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
author: ok......what do ya think? pleasssssse review!!!!!! tell me if you think i should write what happens tonight when Trunks and Pan try to get their revenge. Do you think i should huh huh huh huh??!! ok....anyways....review please!!!!!  
oh by the way...i forgot to say that I don't own these charcters for all those critics out there and if you actually wanted to say you owned these stories then i recomend you go see a doctor...but thats besides the point...review please!!! Be nice! 


End file.
